


Je Te Cuisinerai

by SeanConneraille



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not!Fic, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanConneraille/pseuds/SeanConneraille
Summary: Jean-Pierre François n'a qu'à bien se tenir!





	Je Te Cuisinerai

**Author's Note:**

> Petite parodie d'un chef d'oeuvre de la chanson française. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/oG2FM3Hzz1U

 

♪♫ Avec des p’tits lardons  
Et une sauce béchamel  
Avec un beau poivron  
Et une pincée de sel  
Avec un gros oignon  
Et une cuillère de miel  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii

Roulé dans du jambon  
Badigeonné de crème  
Cuit en filet mignon  
Préparé dans un nem  
Cinq étoiles Marmiton  
C’est comme ça que je t’aime  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii

Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour te déguster  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Jusqu’au bout du nez  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Pour l’éternité  
Je te cuisineraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour te dévorer  
Je te cuisineraiiiii  
De la tête au pied  
Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour toute une année  
Je te cuisineraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Façon boeuf marengo  
Ou bien en beau rôti  
Avec des ris de veau  
Et une branche de céleri  
Avec du curaçao  
Ou bien du martini  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii

Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour te déguster  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Jusqu’au bout du nez  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Pour l’éternité  
Je te cuisineraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Avec des champignons  
Et une ou deux merguez  
Cuisiné sans rognons  
Ou bien cuit à la braise  
Avec quelques brugnons  
Et une barquette de fraises  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii

Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour te déguster  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Jusqu’au bout du nez  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Pour l’éternité  
Je te cuisineraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour te dévorer  
Je te cuisineraiiiii  
De la tête au pied  
Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour toute une année  
Je te cuisineraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Je te cuisineraiiiii  
Pour te déguster  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Jusqu’au bout du nez  
Je te cuisineraiiiiii  
Pour l’éternité  
Je te cuisineraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ♪♫

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre attention.


End file.
